DE 10 2006 005 499 A1 discloses an actuating drive in which a gear retention member completely surrounds a gear housing so that an output shaft of an electric motor is also enclosed by the gear retention member. The gear housing is supported in the gear retention member in a rotatable manner so that fitting imprecisions and tolerances are compensated for by a relative rotation between the gear housing and the gear retention member.
DE 10 2008 017 017 A1 discloses an actuating drive whose gear housing is supported in a retention member, wherein a pivot bearing is provided between the gear housing and the retention member and a support which is opposite the pivot bearing is provided between the gear housing and the retention member. The retention member substantially surrounds the gear housing and an output shaft of an electric motor extends inside the retention member.
CH 647 305 A5 discloses a motor-driven linear thrust device having a connecting rod which can be driven by means of a screw spindle having a nut, wherein both the nut and the screw spindle are rotatably supported individually and have an individual drive. The linear thrust device has a housing which comprises two journals in order to be able to support the linear thrust device in a pivotable manner.